


Traveler Cafe

by theVelveteenPlatypus



Series: Deja Vu [1]
Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fan theory, Friendship, Known character death, M/M, Time Travel, dramarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theVelveteenPlatypus/pseuds/theVelveteenPlatypus
Summary: What would you do for more time?Based on the music video for Dramarama.





	1. Prologue: Hyungwon

2017

Hyungwon

sat in his study, surrounded by an array of watchmaking tools. His watch was broken and he wasn’t sure he could fix it. Surveying the damage, he noted the cracked face and that one of the scroll wheels was missing. He had the parts, but what he really

needed

was a watchmaker.

Hyungwon knew a watchmaker, of course, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to give this particular watch to him. It was less that he was concerned with Traveling rules and

more

that his conscience nagged at him whenever he thought about meddling with the past. It wasn’t a good idea, plain and simple. And yet...what if he could pull it off? What if he could truly make a difference and alter the course of

time?

It was tempting, and he knew that the other boy deserved better than he had gotten. If there was even a chance to make things different, didn’t he owe it to himself to try?

His mind made up, Hyungwon stood from the table and pocketed his broken watch. For better or for worse, he had to try to make things right. He wouldn’t stand idly by this time around. Not again.


	2. Kihyun

2017

Kihyun

looked around his worktable and sighed.  _ Three more hours and then I get to go home _ , he reminded himself, willing his brain to work properly. He pulled the next watch closer and picked up his tweezers, but all the cogs and gears blurred together into an indecipherable mess.  _ Why can’t I focus? _

He glanced at one of the many clocks in his workspace and blinked stupidly. It was November 7th. No wonder he was so scattered— it was the anniversary of the crash. He pushed the watch away and leaned forward on his arms, resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t be getting any more work done today.

Two years. Had it really been two years since he lost his best friend?

Kihyun remembered everything with painful clarity, details about that day etched into his memory with the same precision that made him such a good watchmaker. He remembered Jooheon’s laugh most of all. They had been so happy on that last day, returning home from a long weekend spent by the ocean. Kihyun remembered wanting that trip to last forever, and he and Jooheon had promised each other that they would go again the following year after graduation.

Kihyun had graduated alone. He hadn’t been to see the ocean since.

There was a soft knock at his reception window. Kihyun turned to find that a large watch and small plastic bag of spare parts had been placed on his counter, but when he looked through the window the man who had dropped it off was already retreating back down the stairs. Craning his neck, Kihyun caught a glimpse of the man’s profile before he vanished from view, the small bell announcing his exit. Kihyun must have been too wrapped up in his scattered

thought

process to hear the first ring.

Carefully lifting the watch, Kihyun hoped the man wasn’t expecting it back today. He was already behind, and his focus was completely shot.

Kihyun palmed the watch anyway, examining it curiously. It was damaged, that much was obvious. It was heavier than most watches he had worked on, and the face was bizarre— besides being cracked, there was space for four scrolling pieces. One of them was missing, but they were numbered and seemed to bear the current year. The way it was designed made Kihyun believe that they were the focal point, while the hands were small and placed in the corner tidily. It was beautiful work, despite the damage, but not anyone he recognized.

Frowning thoughtfully, Kihyun ran his fingertips around 

the

face until they rested on a small trigger. It looked like it belonged on a stopwatch, but there were no dials on the face that would match that particular utility.

Puzzled, Kihyun cradled the watch in both hands. There was something about this watch that he felt like he was missing. Something obvious...

_ This is a Traveler’s watch _ , Kihyun thought suddenly, finally making the connection. He gingerly set the watch on his table and scooted his chair back a little, feeling silly in his superstitions. Travelers were controversial— mysterious and wreathed in rumor, they could supposedly step through time into the

past

or future as they chose and do...what exactly? No one knew for sure, which generally made people nervous. It made  _ Kihyun _ nervous.

He had considered time travel, of course. Where he would go, what he would want to see. But it had all been pure conjecture. Kihyun had never considered that he might one day have access to a Traveler’s watch. Not that he had access now— the watch wasn’t his to use. It just happened to have been brought to his shop.

Technicalities aside, Kihyun couldn’t help but consider the possibilities surrounding the mysterious watch. If he had to guess, the scroll wheels could be set to any given year and the wearer would be transported there. Probably with the trigger that had seemed so out of place before. But what then? Where would it take him? Could he choose or was he just randomly dropped somewhere?

So many questions. Kihyun sighed frustratedly, wishing he had someone to talk to. Jooheon had always been his soundboard, someone to bounce ideas off of and share his thoughts with. His best friend would have been fascinated by this watch, but he was gone. Kihyun was alone. He missed Jooheon so much, the anniversary making his loss more acute than usual.

Visions of that day washed over him in waves— sitting by the ocean, the car ride back filled with laughter, waving goodbye after Jooheon had dropped him off— all of it so vivid that he felt tears prick his eyes. They were supposed to be best friends forever. Forever

was

supposed to last so much longer than it had.

His lethargy forgotten, Kihyun took the small plastic bag of parts and began his work. He replaced the missing scroll wheel, careful to match the year to his current 2017, and then installed the new glass face around the scrolling mechanisms. It took about an hour in total, and as he finished polishing the watch he couldn’t help but consider the opportunity laid before him.

Kihyun’s fingers itched with desire. He knew he shouldn’t use the watch, and if he had gotten it on any other day he would never have considered it. The watch didn’t belong to him. It was wrong. But if he could see Jooheon one last time…

With no idea of how time travel worked, every rational part of him insisted that this was an incredibly bad idea. But some small shred of himself wanted,  _ needed _ , to do this.

Kihyun carefully scrolled the year to read 2015, gripped the watch tightly, and squeezed the trigger.

 

\---

 

2015

Kihyun arrived on the side of a road in a mini-whirlwind, swaying on his feet. He checked the watch and the scroll wheels still read 2015.  _ Did it work? _ Kihyun asked himself.  _ Am I really in 2015 now? _

He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He recognized this road and dread twisted its way through his stomach. Why did he recognize this road? Kihyun whipped around at the sound of an approaching car and his eyes widened in horror. It was Jooheon’s car. And this was the road he crashed on.  _ No, no, no...this is not happening _ .

Jooheon’s car passed him and Kihyun watched helplessly as the other boy drove down the road. Before he could process what was about to happen, he saw a deer amble into the road and Jooheon’s car swerved to miss it. The front passenger side wheel clipped the curb and sent the car spinning, rolling…

“No!” Kihyun screamed, running after the car. He slowed to a stop as the car finally settled upside down and he felt like he was going to be sick. Why now? Why  _ here _ ? “Jooheon!”

Kihyun lifted the watch and resituated it in his shaking hands. This was a horrible idea. He had to go back. Sobbing, Kihyun squeezed the trigger again.

He reappeared back at the roadside, realizing too late that he hadn’t changed the scroll wheels— he heard Jooheon’s car approaching from

behind

and he spun to face it again. He waved his arms frantically to flag the other boy down.

“Jooheon, wait! Stop!  _ Please! _ ”

Kihyun saw brake lights flash, but not soon enough to avoid the deer. He didn’t watch the crash this time, turning immediately back to the watch. Jooheon had hit his brakes that time. Jooheon had seen him and those brake lights had given him a desperate hope— Jooheon didn’t have to die today. Kihyun could save

him.

He readied himself to start running, took a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger.


	3. Minhyuk

2015

Minhyuk

waited for the coffee machine to finish its cycle, humming to himself softly. It was a quiet day at Traveler Cafe. Just the way he liked it.

Settling the coffee and breakfast on a tray, he expertly guided himself to table three with long smooth strides that wouldn’t upset his balanced tray. His customer

didn’t

look up from the newspaper he was reading, giving Minhyuk a view of the front page story:  _ Time Traveler Skips Town! _

He had heard about the Traveler, the gossip was all over town, but to Minhyuk it was just something people talked about over coffee at his cafe. The Traveler was supposed to be staying to meet with someone important, but he left before they had a chance— ‘skipping town’ made it sound shady, but it was probably just the newspaper’s spin on the story.

Minhyuk checked to make sure his customer had everything he needed and then turned to the recently vacated table two to clean up. There was a watch resting on the table and Minhyuk scooped it up, hurrying outside in the hopes of catching its owner. The street was empty and Minhyuk frowned. The man had just left— where had he disappeared to?

Shrugging, Minhyuk walked back inside to place the watch in his makeshift lost and found. It was a nice watch, the man would definitely be back for it.

The bell on the door chimed cheerfully, two boys walking in together and laughing. Minhyuk recognized them— it was Jooheon and Kihyun, two boys from the local college. He smiled, always enjoying when his regulars stopped by. They sat themselves at table seven, shrugging off their backpacks and chattering happily, and Minhyuk went over to greet them.

“Welcome back to Traveler Cafe,” he said easily. “What can I get you guys?”

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Kihyun said with a radiant smile. “I’ll just have water if that’s alright. Jooheon? What about you?”

“I don’t

know…

surprise me,” the other boy said, grinning. “As long as it’s coffee, I’m game.”

“Coming right up.”

Minhyuk walked back to the counter, considering what to make for Jooheon’s drink. There were a couple ideas he had been toying with adding to the menu, so hopefully Jooheon could give him some feedback.

 

\---

 

Minhyuk locked the front door and flipped the sign hanging there so that it read ‘closed’ for the night. He sighed. Another day done.

He meandered to the back to get his things, letting himself slow down to his normal walking pace rather than the hurried stride he adopted while he was working. Shouldering his pack, he spied the watch from earlier sitting in lost and found. He decided to take it with him so that it wouldn’t sit there all night unprotected— it wasn’t just

any

old watch, it looked really expensive. He’d just bring it back to work with him in the morning.

He finished closing up the cafe and walked down the street, whistling as he went. His walk to the bus stop wasn’t far, and it was a nice night— if he lived closer he would have just walked home, but the bus would have to do.

Standing at the bus stop, Minhyuk took the watch out of his pocket to study it. It looked old-fashioned, but was in excellent condition and obviously well-maintained. The four scroll wheels that displayed the current year caught the light and when he spun them idly they turned smoothly. Minhyuk couldn’t help but think that if he owned a watch like this he wouldn’t let it out of his sight. He wondered why the man had taken it off at all, much less in a cafe.

There was a trigger on the side and, curious, he pressed it.

 

\---

 

2017

Minhyuk staggered, almost dropping the watch. It was light out and he was no longer at the bus stop.

_ What the hell? _

He stared at the watch and was wondering what had happened when he caught movement in his periphery. He glanced up and saw three men in black suits and sunglasses striding very purposefully towards him. He looked down at the watch and then back up at the men who had now broken into a jog. Taking a step back, Minhyuk came to the conclusion that he did not want to figure out why they were running. He looked around, not sure where he was much less where he was going to go. All he knew was that he needed to be somewhere other than where he was standing.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his own and dragged him down an alley. He yelped but didn’t pull away, stumbling after the stranger. When the other boy looked over his shoulder and flashed him a smile, Minhyuk felt a jolt of recognition that he couldn’t place.

They ran hand in hand through twists and turns of the alley and Minhyuk wondered what the hell was going on. Whatever he had gotten himself into, he decided that it was

better

to deal with a familiar stranger than three menacing men. He didn’t really have a choice.


	4. Wonho

2047

Wonho

sat heavily on his couch, running his thumb across the face of his Traveling watch. He glanced at the clock and was annoyed to see the banner ‘time warp not allowed’ scrolling across his clock’s dashboard. Again.

He had missed last week’s sparring session with Shownu because of that stupid banner and he had been restless all week. He wasn’t going to miss another session, timeouts be damned. With a deep breath, he readied himself for the warp and squeezed the trigger.

 

\---

 

2017

Wonho swayed in a mini-whirlwind before reorienting himself. He was in an alley behind the sparring gym, and thankfully no one had seen him. He strapped the watch back on to his wrist and checked the time. He was early. Maybe he would go grab Shownu and himself some coffee.

Strolling out of the alley, he hooked a left and headed for Traveler Cafe. The name always made him smile, considering he only ever visited when he Traveled, and he liked the boy who ran the shop. A bell on the door announced his arrival and he caught the owner’s eye. “Hey, Minhyuk,” he said in greeting.

“Wonho!” Minhyuk replied with a blinding smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while, welcome back to Traveler Cafe. What can I get for you?”

Wonho rattled off his usual order and they chatted while Minhyuk expertly made the drinks. Looking around while they talked, Wonho

couldn’t

suppress a wistful smile— things seemed so much simpler thirty years ago, before time travel had been commercialized. He had been born after the first wave of personal watch releases, so it was fascinating to imagine what his life would have been like growing up without them.

Drinks in hand, Wonho waved goodbye to Minhyuk and walked a few doors down to the sparring gym where Shownu would be waiting.

He shouldered open the door and walked past the main desk, straight into the room reserved for training. Shownu was sitting cross-legged, hands on his knees and eyes closed meditatively.

“Welcome back, Wonho,” Shownu said without opening his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “You’re early.”

Wonho glanced at his watch. “By two minutes. That hardly constitutes ‘early’. Here, I brought coffee.”

Shownu opened his eyes and gestured for Wonho to sit. They always began their sparring sessions with quiet meditation to clear their minds, but he figured that some coffee beforehand couldn’t hurt anything.

As they sipped their drinks, Wonho settled into the familiarity he had been craving. Everything made sense when he was in this practice room. It was a small bubble of peace where the time difference didn’t matter, nothing mattered other than the lesson of the day. Which reminded him…

“What’s on deck for the day, Shownu?”

“Well,” Shownu replied carefully, “we’ll do meditation and some warm up drills, then we should work on the final stages of a formal spar. Depending on how that goes, we could host an event as early as the week after next. What do you think?”

Wonho was shocked. “What do I  _ think _ ? I think that’s fantastic! But...do you really think I’m ready? I know I missed last week—”

“We’ve been training for months,” Shownu said with a soft laugh. “I think it’s time. Besides, I know how much you’ve wanted to compete on that level. You’ve trained really hard and I think that if you work just as hard today, that two weeks from now is as good a time as any. So? Are you in?”

Wonho beamed. “Hell yes.” He gathered their empty cups and walked them over to the trash can, then hurried back to sit cross-legged across from his mentor.

“Good,” Shownu said, smiling at his enthusiasm. “Now, let’s start with our breathing exercises…”

 

\---

 

Wonho resisted the urge to bounce on the balls of his feet as he waited for Shownu to finish dressing in his sparring gear. He tried to relax his mind the way he had been taught, but his mind was buzzing with thoughts of the formal spar.  _ Relax _ , he told himself sternly. The event would come in due time, but for now he had to focus. He had to show Shownu that he was ready. Which meant he had to believe that he was ready...and he fell back into the spiraling rabbit hole of his thoughts.

When Shownu finally emerged in full gear, and he looked  _ damn _ good which didn’t

help

Wonho’s racing thoughts, he thought that he had pulled himself back into focus. At least outwardly. He hoped.

“Relax, Wonho,” Shownu admonished gently. “You’re so tense I can feel it from the hallway.”

_ Dammit _ .

Wonho inhaled sharply and pushed his breath back out as slowly as he could manage, imagining that he was releasing tension and the burden of his future thoughts. His next inhale was slower, followed by another long exhale. He felt the world fall away, leaving nothing but the four walls containing him and his mentor. The wooden floor was his source of gravity. The ceiling dictated where the sky started and stopped. He felt his attention narrow until his entire world existed within the training room.

Shownu was smiling at him when he opened his eyes.

“You’ve been practicing,” the his mentor said proudly.

Wonho smiled sheepishly, nodding. He had practiced every day, until finally his determination had overcome his frustration. He was pleased that Shownu had noticed and tried to ignore the nervous twisting in his stomach under the attention.

Shownu walked barefoot to Wonho’s side of the training room, carrying their two staffs. Wonho took his and laid it carefully on the floor next to him as Shownu mirrored his position. They stood close together and both tightened the ties on their masks. Keeping eye contact, they bowed deeply, holding their positions for a few beats. Wonho studied Shownu’s body language, letting his mind absorb the details without expending too much of his focus on any one thing.

At a subtle cue Wonho couldn’t pinpoint, he just  _ knew _ , his muscle memory took over and he swept an arm down to lift his staff into a ready stance. The motion was fluid and well-practiced, and he settled into his starting position only a moment after Shownu. He had the span of a heartbeat to appreciate his progress before Shownu lunged forward. Wonho’s arms seemed to lift of their own accord, responding to the movement with motions that had been drilled into him over the course of his training. Shownu quirked an eyebrow at Wonho’s quick response, giving an almost imperceptible nod before striking again.

The clack of their colliding staffs rang through the room but Wonho quickly tuned them out. His very existence became an analysis of Shownu’s movements and his own responses to them. After a few endless minutes, Wonho knew that it was time for him to go on the offensive. He chose his moment carefully, lunging when he thought Shownu would least expect it. It was one of the fastest attacks he had ever managed,

but

Shownu was still there to block it. They had switched roles, Wonho striking mercilessly while Shownu blocked every move he made.

Eventually, the session bell rang and they both moved back to their starting positions. Wonho was breathing heavily but noted with satisfaction that Shownu was panting as well. They laid their staffs down in their original places and bowed to each other again. When the session had officially closed, Wonho dropped to the mat and laid on his back tiredly. He felt the impact run through his spine as Shownu did the same. Glancing over, Wonho realized that there was only a hand’s breadth between their faces. The proximity was startling and he was grateful for his racing heartbeat because it hid the way his pulse spiked being so near to the other boy.

They laid like that for a full minute, recovering their labored breathing until the only sound in the room was the ticking of the wall clock. Wonho finally sat up and crossed the training room to get them both towels. He tossed one in Shownu’s general direction before wiping the sweat from his eyes and face. When his eyes had cleared, he saw that Shownu looked as exhausted as he felt but was grinning up at him from his spot on the floor.

“That was brilliant,” Shownu said, pulling himself to his feet. “Now go dress out and meet me back here in five so we can plan for the formal spar.”

Wonho grinned back and did as he was told. As he was changing, he went over the match in his mind to find areas for improvement while the details were still fresh in his mind.

Five minutes later, Wonho sat on the floor with Shownu, leaning back on his hands and reveling in the developing soreness of his muscles. He had worked hard for it, making it more worthwhile than all of the workouts he had done before finding sparring. The afterglow of any workout was addictive, but sparring involved a mental toughness that was much more rewarding.

For fifteen minutes, Shownu broke down what the formal spar would entail and how they would prepare for it. Wonho was surprised to learn that not only would they be using the main gym, that they would have an audience. Apparently a sparring event was a pretty big deal in this area and would no doubt gather a crowd.

“That sounds great, Shownu,” Wonho said genuinely. “It’s nerve-wracking, thinking about that many people, but it would really test my mental focus...which is the point, yeah?”

Shownu raised his arms in mock surrender. “You’ve got me.” They both laughed before he continued, “I know you can do it, Wonho. You impressed me today, and I know it’s because you’ve been working really hard for a long time. I’m proud of you, and you should be, too.”

Wonho felt color rise to his cheeks. “Thank you, Shownu,” he said softly. “For everything.”

“Of course.”

They basked in companionable silence for a while, until they were rudely interrupted by the alarm on Wonho’s watch. Wonho glared at the watch like the passage of time was its fault and sighed heavily. It was time to leave.

He unfastened the watch from his wrist and felt Shownu watching his movements carefully. “I’ll see you next week,” he said regretfully, sparing a smile for his mentor and making to stand. “Same—”

“You don’t have to go,” Shownu interrupted softly.

Wonho froze, not sure if he had heard correctly.

“Stay,” Shownu said more firmly. “Just for a few more minutes. Please.”

Wonho fiddled nervously with his watch, an uncomfortable reminder that they were literally from different times, and Shownu’s gaze fell to the watch, too. Wonho could picture himself telling Shownu about his secret, about how his watch transported him thirty years into the future. He had practiced what he would say countless times in his head, but with each iteration he only sounded crazier.

“Shownu,” he said at the same time the other boy said “Wonho.” They both laughed self-consciously before Wonho gestured for Shownu to go first.

“Wonho,” Shownu repeated with a shy smile, “do you, um...want to go get coffee sometime? Or something?”

Wonho blinked. “Like a date?”

Shownu flushed a very cute shade of pink and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, like a date. With me. So...yes? Maybe?”

“Definitely,” Wonho replied, grinning. “I can’t today...but next week? After we spar?”

“Definitely,” Shownu echoed with a grin of his own.

“Perfect.”

Shownu laughed again and watched Wonho expectantly. Wonho stared back blankly before the other boy finally prompted him.

“What were  _ you _ going to say?”

“Oh yeah,” Wonho said awkwardly. “Um...it’s not important.”

Shownu studied him carefully for a moment, but shrugged and thankfully let the subject drop. They lapsed into another comfortable silence that Wonho wished could last forever. He allowed the moment to drag on for a full minute before he reluctantly got to his feet. Shownu stood with him, and enveloped Wonho in a hug. Wonho hugged him back reflexively and then purposefully, stretching so that he could hook his chin over Shownu’s shoulder. He could feel the planes of Shownu’s body against his and he squeezed tighter before making himself let go.

“I have to go,” he sighed, eyes downcast in disappointment.

Suddenly, Shownu’s hand traced the side of his face gently, his fingers nudging under Wonho’s chin to tilt his head up so that they could

look

into each other’s eyes. There was the briefest moment of hesitation before Wonho leaned in to kiss Shownu impulsively. The other boy kissed him back, his mouth soft and warm. Wonho wrapped his arms around Shownu’s neck to deepen the kiss, parting his mouth hungrily. He hadn’t been kissed in a very long time and his body responded eagerly, leaning into Shownu with his spine arched. Warm hands found his waist and traced his lower back under his shirt, pulling his hips forward. Wonho’s fingers carded through the short hair at the base of Shownu’s neck, and he was rewarded with a low moan that rumbled through them both. He could get drunk off of that feeling.

His watch began beeping again.  Gasping, Wonho placed his hands on Shownu’s chest to separate them. He had been gone too long; he had to get back. He turned around and fumbled with his watch to stop the incessant beeping, muttering curses under his breath. Shownu’s hands found Wonho’s waist again from behind and he pressed a series of searing kisses down the side of his neck. Wonho tilted his head and cupped one hand against the base of Shownu’s skull, the other finding Shownu’s hand on his hip and lacing their fingers together around the watch. The last kiss ended in a bite and Wonho couldn’t help the whine that escaped him, eliciting another moan from Shownu. Then his damn watched beeped again and Wonho couldn’t ignore it this time. He  _ had _ to get back.

Spinning in Shownu’s embrace so that they faced each other again, he stretched to press a quick kiss against Shownu’s lips before taking a few steps back. He smiled apologetically, “I  _ really _ have to go. But next week...sparring and then coffee? Or something?”

Shownu huffed a soft laugh, looking a bit dazed. “It’s a date.”

Wonho hesitated one last moment before turning and rushing out the door. Once outside, he broke into a run, barely remembering to duck into the alley behind the gym before hurriedly warping back to 2047.

 

\---

 

2047

Wonho arrived

back

in his room just as his dashboard chimed for room checks. He placed the palm of his hand against his desk to confirm his presence and then flopped onto his bed with a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

He had kissed Shownu. More importantly, Shownu had kissed him  _ back _ . He carefully traced his bruised lips, feeling the ghost of Shownu’s mouth on his. He had one week before he could see the other boy again. A whole week to figure out what to say when he finally told Shownu the truth.


	5. Minhyuk

2017

Minhyuk

and the other boy ran hand in hand, Minhyuk following blindly as the three men shouted after them. Eventually, the shouting faded and they stumbled to a stop. Minhyuk sunk to the ground and breathed heavily. He looked around the last corner they had turned down and sighed in relief when the alley remained empty. He heard breathless laughter and turned back to the stranger who was grinning at him.

“Never thought I’d see  _ you _ again,” the other boy panted. “What are you doing out here?”

“Wait, you know me?” Minhyuk spluttered.

The stranger studied him seriously, searching for recognition of any kind. Finding none, he stuck out a hand for Minhyuk to shake. “Changkyun. We, um...grew up together. It’s been a really long time so I’m sure it seems kind of creepy that I remember you...I just have a good memory, is all,” he finished sheepishly.

“Changkyun!” Minhyuk exclaimed, laughing delightedly. “Of course I remember you! Play dates in the park until we were in, what, third grade? Damn, it’s been a long time. Sorry I

didn’t

recognize you right away— you’re just out of place, I guess.”

“No worries,” Changkyun replied with a smile. “But seriously, what are you doing out here? And how did you get your hands on a Traveler’s watch?”

“A what?” Minhyuk looked down at the watch in his hands. “That’s why they were chasing me? It isn’t even mine!”

Changkyun frowned. “Who does it belong to, then?”

“I own a cafe,” Minhyuk explained. “One of my customers left this watch behind and I was holding onto it to keep it safe until he came back...hang on, you said this is a Traveler’s watch? Like  _ time _ travel?”

“Uh...yeah?” Changkyun was looking at him like he had grown a second head. “You honestly didn’t know?”

“Of course not! I never...so I Traveled? With this watch? Where am I?  _ When _ am I?”

“It’s 2017...when are you from?”

“2015,” Minhyuk squeaked. He couldn’t believe it. He was two years in the future. “Okay. Okay, that’s...fine. I’m fine. But...who were those men? The black suits who were chasing us?”

At that moment, the three men came running around the corner at the other end of the alley.

“Oh, you mean them?” Changkyun said casually. The other boy flashed Minhyuk another grin, which to Minhyuk seemed entirely inappropriate. “I’ll explain when we’ve lost them again,” Changkyun promised. “Let’s go.”

They jumped to their feet and took off running, Minhyuk following Changkyun through a maze of alleys. Adrenaline forced his tired feet faster and despite how scared and confused he was, Minhyuk felt  _ alive _ . He had spent so long in a set routine that this massive deviation was exhilarating. It was terrifying of course, but it also felt right somehow. Like he was meant to be here. But that was crazy...he had effectively stolen a watch from a stranger, Traveled _ two years into the future _ , and now he was running from people who seemed to think that he was worth chasing.

_ It’s because of the watch _ , Minhyuk realized.  _ They’re not after me...they’re after the watch _ .

 

\---

 

“I think they’re gone,” Changkyun gasped, leaning with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

They had lost the three men again. Minhyuk hoped it was for good this time. He rested with his back against the alley wall, letting his head thump against the worn brick.

“They’re after the watch, right?” he asked Changkyun, voicing his thought from earlier.

“Best guess, it’s unauthorized,” Changkyun replied with a shrug. “Whoever had that watch in 2015 must have been carrying it when they weren’t supposed to.”

“How do you

know

so much about this stuff anyway?” Minhyuk asked without thinking. He backtracked, “I mean, it’s not really my business, but they  _ are _ chasing both of us. That kind of makes us allies, right? Enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that?”

It was supposed to be a joke, but Changkyun didn’t seem to think it was funny based on his crestfallen expression. Minhyuk frowned, but pressed on. He needed answers, and considering he knew exactly one person in this time, he would have to make do.

“Changkyun, talk to me. What’s really going on? Who are those people?”

Changkyun sighed. “They’re a task force of sorts. They monitor Traveling traffic for anomalies like you with your unauthorized watch, and...like me.” The other boy pulled a watch from his jacket pocket that looked similar to the one Minhyuk was still holding. “I’ve Traveled, too. This guy gave it to me last year and he told me that I needed to hold on to it, and that I would eventually know why.” He ran a had through his hair nervously. “I’m sure that sounds crazy.”

“All of this sounds crazy,” Minhyuk said with a soft laugh. “This morning I didn’t even know that Travelers used watches to get around and now I’m in the future.  _ That’s _ crazy.”

“Fair enough.”

They stood like that for a while, just smiling at each other in the midst of their unusual circumstances. Eventually, they both sat against the wall to compare their watches. Minhyuk’s was old-fashioned while Changkyun’s had a more modern look, but they both had the same general components like the trigger on the side and scroll wheels that represented the year. Both watches read 2017 and it finally hit Minhyuk that he had actually traveled through time. He had known that, but seeing a year other than his own displayed on the watches was what really made it sink in. 

“So what happens now?” Minhyuk finally asked. “I don’t know how any of this works. If I change the year back to 2015, will that just put me right back where I was? I was at the bus stop after work—”

“You’re going to go back?” Changkun asked incredulously.

“Well, yeah,” Minhyuk said blankly. “What else would I do? I don’t belong here, Changkyun.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just thought...nevermind.”

“What?”

“I thought...that maybe you’re my person. My reason for getting this watch. Like we’re connected,” he gestured with his watch for emphasis. “I can’t explain it, but it feels right. Do you feel anything like that?”

Now that Minhyuk thought about it, he did feel a sort of pull to Changkyun. Besides, what were the odds that he would accidentally find someone he grew up with? Of all the places the watch could have sent him, he’d landed where Changkyun would find him. Minhyuk was happy to believe in coincidences, but these circumstances were really challenging his head-in-the-sand approach.

“How did you find me?” Minhyuk asked seriously. “When you got to that alley and those men were there, how did you know that’s where I’d be?”

“I didn’t,” Changkyun said honestly. “I was just walking and I saw you appear outside the alley. I don’t usually come to this side of town, but my feet just sort of led me here.”

“This is too weird,” Minhyuk said. “Seriously, what are the odds that this all happened by mistake?”

“Slim to none,” Changkyun agreed. “But...what do we do now?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk admitted. The watch didn’t belong to him. Hell, this  _ time _ didn’t belong to him— but there was something about what Changkyun had said...about the whole encounter feeling right somehow. It was like the other boy’s very existence resonated with him. Like he was somewhere he belonged besides all evidence pointing to the contrary. “There’s definitely something,” Minhyuk finally said. “To all this, I mean. But I can’t just drop everything to figure it out— I own a business, I have a life even if it is a quiet one, and I have to go back.”

“That’s fair,” Changkyun said quietly, not quite managing to hide his disappointment.

“Come with me,” Minhyuk blurted. The words felt like they had just appeared, but his mind was already spinning with the implications of what he had said. He twisted from where he still sat on the ground to face Changkyun. “I have to go back, but you can come with me. I don’t know what that would look like, I haven’t figured out the logistics or anything, but—”

“Okay,” Changkyun said, taking Minhyuk off guard.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun blushed. “You have a life, I get that, but I don’t. I’ve just been sort of wandering around waiting for things to make sense...there’s nothing for me here. So...yeah, I’ll come with you. Then we can figure out what all of this means. Together.”

“You won’t be going anywhere.”

Minhyuk whipped his head around to find the three men from earlier walking quickly down the alley. Before he or Changkyun could react, the men were towering over them, looking very imposing. The one who spoke smiled viciously. “It seems your time has run out.”

Minhyuk scrambled with the watch in one hand and grabbed Changkyun’s hand with the other. He scrolled the numbers to read 2015 as the man raised a strange looking gun, pointing it directly at the watch. Minhyuk didn’t have

any

experience with time travel and couldn’t know whether or not his plan would work, but the man was right. He was out of time. He heard a deafening crack as he pulled the watch’s trigger.

 

\---

 

2015

Minhyuk swayed on his feet and found himself back at the bus stop. It was dark and he heard the faint sound of the bus pulling around the corner. He was back.

“Changkyun! It—” he squeezed his hand, but it was empty. Changkyun was gone. “—worked...:” he trailed off miserably.

He sat on the bench and cradled the watch in his hands. The screen was cracked and one of the scroll wheels was gone. It was broken. There was nothing he could do.

The bus pulled up to the stop, but Minhyuk didn’t have the heart to get on it so he waved the driver on. The driver waved back and the bus trundled off without him. 

Minhyuk stared at the broken watch, his mind working desperately. He would wait here at the stop. Maybe Changkyun was running away and would use his watch to meet him here as soon as he was safe. The watches had brought them together when Minhyuk Traveled— they would do it again as soon as Changkyun got away. The other boy would meet Minhyuk here, he just needed to wait. Besides, it’s not like he had anything

better

to do.

He waited for half an hour. A full hour. Two hours. Nothing.

Finally, Minhyuk regretfully began the long walk home.


	6. Kihyun

2015

Kihyun

watched Jooheon’s car crash for the fourteenth time that day and it wasn’t any easier than the first. He paced in frustration, glaring at the watch in his hands as he caught his breath. He had replayed the crash over and over again but he had never gotten Jooheon to stop. He had to run faster or yell louder or something, anything, so that he could fix this. He  _ had _ to fix this. He couldn’t help but feel like he had gotten this watch for a reason, that he was meant to save his best friend from such an abrupt end.

Kihyun was exhausted, physically and mentally, but his renewed determination gave him a manic energy that made him get ready to start running again. He pressed the trigger and was moving before the whirlwind faded away. The car sped away from him and he screamed for Jooheon to stop, brake lights flashed, and then the car was swerving, rolling…

“No!” Kihyun yelled, his voice hoarse after another failed attempt. He was still running when he noticed he wasn’t alone on the road anymore. He caught a profile of the man walking past him and he skidded to a stop. He recognized that profile. It was the man from his shop, the one who had dropped off the watch that he now held in a clenched fist.

“Hey!” Kihyun shouted after him, his voice coming out as more of a wheeze than anything.

The man stopped and slowly turned to face Kihyun. He was younger than Kihyun originally 

thought,

dressed in an impeccable suit and wearing an expression Kihyun couldn’t read. Kihyun jogged over, panting from his last sprint.

“You...you’re the guy...from my shop,” he managed. He dropped into a squat to catch his breath. “What’s going on?” Kihyun asked miserably. “Why can’t I save him?”

“My name is Hyungwon,” the man said quietly, still wearing his unreadable expression. “I’m really sorry, Kihyun.”

“How do you know my name?” Kihyun asked, pushing himself to his feet. “And why...how…?”

“I can save him,” Hyungwon said softly. “But there has to be a trade.”

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun demanded. “Why are you doing this to me?”

Hyungwon met Kihyun’s stare with a level one of his own and spoke evenly. “You shouldn’t have used the watch. I shouldn’t have let you, and for that I’m sorry.”

Kihyun was confused, and angry, but he couldn’t help but fixate on Hyungwon’s words. “You said you could save him. How?”

“Kihyun—”

“ _ How? _ ” Kihyun yelled.

“There has to be a trade,” Hyungwon repeated. “Someone has to be in that car, and this car has to crash here. Today. I can’t explain any more than that, but it has to happen. You have to trust me.”

“Why should I trust you?” Kihyun spat angrily. “ I  _ just met you _ .”

“You don’t really have a choice,” Hyungwon replied sadly. “I wish there was one I could give you, Kihyun. There just...isn’t. It’s you or him.”

There was no bite to his words, but Kihyun still flinched. He didn’t want to believe Hyungwon, but for some reason he did. He hated it, but the fact still remained.

“How do we make

the

trade? How does it work?”

“We go back and switch drivers,” Hyungwon said. “And the crash plays out again. But Kihyun, I don’t think you understand—”

“It has to be me, right?”

Hyungwon hung his head. “Yes. If we make the trade...it has to be you.”

Kihyun studied his shoes, considering the implications of his decision. It was suicide, no one could survive that crash, but he had been sleepwalking through his life ever since he had lost Jooheon. If he could do this trade, then Jooheon would live. That’s what mattered.

“I can’t live without him,” Kihyun finally said. “I’ve tried, but it’s been two years and every single day is hard. Every day for the

past

two years I wished it would have been me instead and now...now you’re telling me that you can make it happen?”

“Yes.”

“So we go back,” Kihyun said, his mind made up. “Will I remember any of this?”

“You won’t,” Hyungwon told him. “You’ll just get a really strong feeling that you need to drive instead of Jooheon. You’ll drop him off at the bus stop, you’ll drive down the road, and your car will crash. You do realize...you’ll die, Kihyun. That’s part of the trade. Everything has to be the same. And then Jooheon will have to live without  _ you _ . Do you really want to do that to him?”

“He’ll manage better than I have,” Kihyun said with a shrug. “He’s stronger than I am. He can move on, the way I haven’t...he’ll have to.”

“How do you—”

“He

was

my best friend, Hyungwon. I just know. And I know that I can’t live without him,” Kihyun repeated firmly. “Now are we going to do this trade or what?”

Hyungwon sighed and when he met Kihyun’s defiant stare, his eyes were impossibly sad. He nodded and lifted his hand to see the watch on his wrist. “You won’t remember any of this, Kihyun...but I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Kihyun nodded and Hyungwon pressed the trigger on his watch. Kihyun saw the car start moving and realized that he was seeing the crash in reverse— it righted itself, rolled a couple times, ricocheted off the curb, and then was driving smoothly backwards. Kihyun saw Jooheon in the driver’s seat as he passed them and watched until he disappeared

behind

the hill.

“He can’t see us,” Kihyun said quietly, realizing that his desperate hope had been unfounded.

Hyungwon looked over at

him,

shaking his head. “He never could.”


	7. Wonho

2047

Wonho

paced in his room, checking the time on his watch obsessively while he waited to leave. He had requested time off to visit the coast and his imaginary cousin who supposedly lived there, and he had to time things perfectly so it looked like that was where he was actually going. When in reality...he would get to see Shownu. And go on a  _ date _ .

He checked his watch again. Thirty seconds and then he could leave. Grabbing his overnight bag, he checked the location of the hotel he had rented for the night and made sure it was logged on his watch. He didn’t know how long the date would last, and he didn’t want to be interrupted like last time— he would just crash at the hotel afterwards and make it back in the morning. Best-case scenario, he might even have company at the hotel…

His alarm went off, startling him out of his daydreaming. Time to leave.  _ Finally _ .

Wonho hefted his duffel over his shoulder and walked to his desk where he palmed the screen to indicate he was leaving. The dashboard glowed green in acceptance and he felt giddy with anticipation.

Readying the watch, he warped.

 

\---

 

2017

Arriving in his customary whirlwind, Wonho started walking as soon as he reoriented himself. After studying an old map, he had discovered that there was an alley about a block from the hotel that served as a perfect warp point where no one would see him.

He realized suddenly that this was the last time he’d ever have to hide his Traveling from Shownu. Wonho had made up his mind to tell him. A weight lifted in his chest ever so slightly and Wonho knew he was doing the right thing.  _ Now I just have to make it sound not crazy and hope that Shownu can take this in stride. Right. Piece of cake. _

Wonho arrived at the hotel practically skipping with excitement and quickly checked into his room. He threw his duffel on the bed, grabbed his wallet and room key, and decided that he wanted to be early to their sparring session simply because he could. He left the hotel to make the short walk to the gym and got butterflies in his stomach. He had waited all week to see Shownu, but considering how they had parted ways last time, he wasn’t sure where they stood now. Did Wonho give him a hug when they saw each other? Or did they have to wait until after practice? Etiquette was so frustrating.

Wonho fretted the whole way to the gym and stood outside the door for an interminable second while he mustered up the courage to go inside. When he finally got over himself, he walked past the main desk and went to the training room as usual.

Shownu was already there, meditating. A glance at his watch showed Wonho that he was half an hour early for their training, but he 

couldn’t

stand the idea of loitering for that long when Shownu was  _ right there _ .

He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door frame before he could back out and Shownu’s startled gaze met his. The other boy smiled shyly and got to his feet in a single fluid motion. Wonho watched for signs that anything had changed between them, but but only found their usual ease as they approached each other.

“Hi,” Shownu said.

“Hi,” Wonho replied, beaming, before closing the distance. He looped his arms around Shownu’s neck and felt the other boy’s arms circle his waist tightly in a hug. There was no desperate electrical charge between them like last time, more of a low simmer that Wonho was perfectly happy to enjoy while it lasted. The sparks would come later.

Shownu nuzzled into Wonho’s shoulder and mumbled, “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Wonho murmured back, gently extricating himself so that they could be at arm’s length. Wonho raised his eyebrows and smirked at the want written so plainly on Shownu’s face. “Spar and then coffee, right? Or something?”

Shownu nodded enthusiastically, his eyes lingering on Wonho’s mouth. “Or something.”

Wonho felt his cheeks flush at Shownu’s boldness, but met the other boy’s stare head on. He gave a wink before spinning on his heel to dress out. He felt Shownu’s eyes on him as he went and the low simmer began to heat up some more.  _ This is going to be interesting _ , Wonho thought with a wicked smile. Flirting was Wonho’s specialty. It came naturally to him. He had been dying trying to tone it back around his mentor, but now he didn’t have to.  _ Screw interesting _ , Wonho amended,  _ this is going to be fun _ .

He dressed in his sparring gear and hurried back to the training room where Shownu was waiting. There was an intensity in the other boy’s eyes that made him shiver with anticipation, and as he closed the distance between them he definitely felt the beginnings of sparks.

“Can you 

help

tighten the ties on my robes?” Wonho asked innocently, trying not to smile too broadly.

Shownu nodded and gestured for him to come closer. He turned so that his back was facing the other boy and felt the already-tight knots of his robes being retied unnecessarily. When Shownu was done, his hands settled on Wonho’s hips and his body pressed against Wonho’s back.

“There,” Shownu whispered, his breath puffing into Wonho’s ear and sending a tremor through him. They held that position for a long while before Wonho finally broke contact so that they could sit.

“Breathing exercises?” Wonho asked brightly.

“Right,” Shownu agreed, his breathing a bit ragged.

Wonho smirked, but willed himself to calm down and meditate to reach his sparring mental zone. The world narrowed, gravity shifted, and all thoughts of flirting left his mind as he drew on his training. Well...most thoughts of flirting. After a few quiet minutes, Wonho opened his eyes to find Shownu watching him. He nodded to show that he was ready and they both stood to retrieve their staffs.

The spar was intense, as usual, their minds and bodies so in tune with one another that the time flew by in a flurry of movement and the echoing clacks of their staffs connecting. Suddenly, the session bell was ringing and they made their closing bows, before finally dropping to the mat in exhaustion. Sweat was dripping into Wonho’s eyes and his muscles were burning, but he felt so  _ alive _ that he could hardly stand it.

After getting their breath back, Shownu got them both towels and they lounged for a few minutes to recover their strength. Wonho was pleased to note that when Shownu sat back down, the distance between them had narrowed to mere inches. He quickly took the initiative and closed the distance to lean on Shownu’s arm. The other boy supported him effortlessly and reached out to wind their fingers together. It was bliss.

“So where do you want to go for our date?” Wonho finally asked, absently tracing a pattern on the back of Shownu’s hand with his thumb.

Shownu hummed thoughtfully. “No idea. But wherever we go, we’ll probably want to shower first.”

Wonho laughed softly. “You’ve got a point there. Let’s both shower really quick and get back in normal clothes, and then we can go to Traveler Cafe? I’ve only had the coffee there, but I bet the food is good, too.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Neither of them made to get up and Wonho laughed again. “Or we could just stay here for a little while longer?”

Shownu grinned. “Sounds like a  _ better _ plan.” He tugged his hand free from Wonho’s grip despite Wonho’s wordless protests and slid his fingertips delicately up the side of Wonho’s arm. His hand moved from forearm to shoulder and ended at Wonho’s neck where he began to massage gently. Wonho leaned into the touch and tilted his head down to give Shownu as much room to work as possible. Soon, Shownu’s other hand reached around and pulled Wonho against his chest so that both hands could work at the knots in Wonho’s shoulders. Wonho moaned appreciatively, unable to help himself, and Shownu’s soft laugh rumbled through them both. Remembering the way Shownu’s moan had traveled through them the same way during their last makeout session, Wonho suddenly needed to feel that again. He scooted forward and pulled himself to his feet, reaching a hand down to help a confused Shownu to his feet as well. Wonho placed his palms against the hard planes of Shownu’s chest and fisted his hands in the softly worn material of his robes. He looked up to see Shownu frozen in place, waiting for his next move. Biting his lip, Wonho smoothed his hands up Shownu’s chest and to his broad shoulders, the other boy remaining perfectly still under his hands. He gently traced Shownu’s jaw and ran the pad of this thumb against the other boy’s lower lip.

“Can I kiss you again?” Wonho breathed, his mouth inches from Shownu’s.

In response, Shownu leaned in, kissing him  _ hard _ . Wonho eagerly responded, hands cupping Shownu’s face and arching his spine to press himself against the other boy’s chest. Shownu’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, one roaming under his shirt while the other tangled in his hair. Shownu pushed against him relentlessly until they had stumbled across the room, Wonho’s back hitting the wall behind him. He gasped in surprise,

but

Shownu’s mouth was there to swallow the sound, his hands now tugging impatiently at the hem of Wonho’s shirt.

They both came up for air at the same time, panting in unison and gripping each other tightly. Wonho laughed breathlessly. “Want to take this back to my hotel? Or are we going to go get food?”

“You got a hotel?”

Wonho panicked, realizing how that must seem to Shownu who probably thought he just lived nearby. “My...um, apartment, is off-limits. At the moment. Kind of. It’s really hard to explain, but yeah, I have a hotel room for the night.”

“That’s...mysterious,” Shownu teased. “Just the one night?”

“Yeah,” Wonho mumbled. “I know it’s weird, and I can explain--”

“You don’t have to,” Shownu assured him. “But about that hotel room...we don’t want it to go to waste, do we?”

Wonho pretended to be shocked. “Why, whatever do you mean?”

Shownu rolled his eyes, but before he could reply Wonho cut him off with another quick kiss.

“Shower first, then food.” He poked Shownu in the chest playfully. “You promised to take me on a date, remember?”

“Vaguely,” Shownu pouted.

“Come on,” Wonho insisted, pushing lightly at Shownu’s chest from where he was still backed against the wall. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Shownu sighed dramatically, but moved to let Wonho pass. Wonho pecked the other boy on the cheek as he went by, darting out of reach when Shownu tried to pull him back.

“Fifteen minutes,” Wonho promised. “I’m going to run back to the hotel for a change of clothes and shower there. I’ll meet you at the cafe. Sound good?”

“Okay,” Shownu said dejectedly. “I’ll just shower here. All alone.”

Wonho laughed and blew Shownu a kiss on his way out the door.

 

\---

 

Fifteen minutes later, Wonho walked up to Traveler Cafe and found Shownu freshly-showered and waiting for him, as promised. They hugged briefly before going inside, and Wonho waved to Minhyuk as they found a table. It was early enough that the cafe wasn’t crowded and Minhyuk was able to greet them at their table shortly after they had sat down.

“Welcome back to Traveler Cafe,” Minhyuk recited. “What can I get started for you?”

“Coffee and whatever you’d recommend for food,” Wonho replied. “Something light, though. Thanks, Minhyuk.”

“Sure thing,” Minhyuk answered, scrawling some shorthand into his well-worn notepad. “Shownu?”

“The same.”

“Sounds good,” Minhyuk said, flipping his notepad closed. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be right back with your coffee.”

After their food had arrived— sandwiches that looked delicious— Wonho decided that he couldn’t put off this conversation any longer. He waited for Shownu to take a bite of his sandwich and then spoke in a rush.

“Shownu, I have to tell you something.”

Shownu raised his eyebrows, but wordlessly motioned for him to continue.

“It’s about my watch. And where I disappear to after our sparring sessions. And the hotel...ah hell, let me start over.” Wonho took a deep breath. “You know about time travel, right?”

Shownu froze, but nodded. He swallowed his bite of sandwich. “What about it?”

“This is going to sound crazy, but...I’m kind of from the future.”

Shownu laughed, but quickly stopped when he saw Wonho’s face fall. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

Wonho squirmed uncomfortably. “2047.”

“Thirty  _ years _ ?”

“Yeah.” Wonho studied Shownu’s reaction, trying to gauge how catastrophically the conversation was going. The other boy seemed shocked, obviously, but oddly calm. Wonho wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

An awkward silence fell heavily over them both before Shownu finally spoke.

“Okay, so what does that mean? For us?”

Wonho studied his hands, not sure how to respond. “I don’t know. I Traveled here the first time as an experiment. I needed to get away from...my life for a while, so I did. I decided to spar on a whim, figuring that some exercise would clear my head, and then...you happened.”

“I happened,” Shownu repeated.

“Yeah. After that first session, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I feel so alive when we spar, and I couldn’t not come back. So now here we are, months later, and I still can’t get enough of it. I can’t get enough of  _ you _ .”

Shownu nodded in understanding. “I feel the same way. I can’t explain it, but that doesn’t change anything.” He sat back in his chair. “Time travel. Wow.”

“You’re taking this remarkably well,” Wonho said carefully, not wanting to jinx it.

Shownu shrugged. “It’s a lot, and honestly I’ll probably have to process this more later, but for now...I mean, nothing’s changed.”

Wonho breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay. Good. So...what now? Where do we go from here?”

Shownu smiled mischievously. “Your hotel room?”

Wonho laughed. “That’s perfect. You’re perfect. Let’s go.”

They paid their bill and waved goodbye to Minhyuk, then stepped out of Traveler Cafe and into the afternoon sun. They made their way to the hotel slowly, holding hands the whole way, in no hurry to get there. Wonho could hardly believe how easy it was to slip into such a comfortable closeness with Shownu. When they finally arrived, Wonho released Shownu’s hand to reach for his room key and let them inside.

As soon as the hotel room door closed behind them, Wonho was kissing Shownu, pulling him to the bed with his hands fisted in the material of his shirt. They stumbled across the room, hands exploring each other’s bodies. Shownu pushed him onto the bed and Wonho fell onto his back, propping himself on his elbows to watch Shownu pull his shirt over his head.

_ God, he’s gorgeous _ , Wonho had time to think before Shownu was on top of him. Their bodies pressed together and the weight of Shownu made Wonho feel grounded. Wonho traced Shownu’s ribs with one hand while the other carded through his hair and he loved the gasp both actions drew from the other boy. He let his nails drag lightly over Shownu’s skin and the other boy moaned low in his throat. The vibration ran through them both, and Wonho felt himself shudder with pleasure.

Shownu sat up, straddling Wonho and tugged at his shirt. Wonho quirked an eyebrow. “You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Shownu observed casually, surprising a laugh out of Wonho. He gripped Wonho’s hips and in one smooth motion rolled them over. Wonho was now on top of Shownu and he couldn’t help but run his hands along the flat planes of Shownu’s chest and stomach. He pulled his shirt over his head and found Shownu staring at him openly, the other boy’s eyes raking over his skin and making him shiver.

They fell into each other, spending the night learning their way around each other’s bodies. They were compatible fighters when they sparred, and they were so in tune with each other from months of training that the transition was effortless. Wonho craved Shownu the way his body craved oxygen, and the way Shownu responded to his need was a heady drug. When they finally collapsed into a drowsy bliss, Wonho reveled in the endless moment. It felt like time had stopped for them, and Wonho knew he was exactly where he was supposed to be. 

Eventually, they both sank into a restful sleep, still entangled in each other. Wonho spent the rest of the night fast asleep, holding Shownu’s hand and with a smile on his face.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Wonho checked out of the hotel and walked Shownu back to the gym. They sat on the floor of the training room for a while, basking in the silence that enveloped them. When it was finally time to go, Wonho tenderly kissed Shownu goodbye, hardly believing that he could.

“So next week is the formal spar, right?” Wonho asked. He was still nervous about it and needed confirmation that he was truly ready.

“You’re ready,” Shownu said, answering Wonho’s unspoken question. “Same time, I’ll be here. See you then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Wonho promised.

They kissed one last time before Wonho stood. He crossed the gym with his duffel bag, sparing one fond

look

over his shoulder before warping back to his time.

 

\---

 

2047

Wonho walked across his room and tossed his duffel bag onto the bed. He had no sooner sat at his desk to palm back in when there were three solid knocks on his door. It opened without ceremony and three men in black suits and sunglasses strode inside.

“Hey!” Wonho protested. “What’s—”

The first man in the door spun him in his chair and began restraining his wrists. Wonho was so shocked that it didn’t occur to him to struggle until it was too late. He watched in horror as one of the men unstrapped his watch from his wrist and pocketed it indifferently.

“That’s mine!” Wonho shouted, straining against his bonds with no success. “You have no right—”

“As of this morning, your Traveling privileges have been revoked until further notice,” the first man recited mechanically. “This watch has been classified as unauthorized and is therefore considered task force property.”

Wonho stared in disbelief.  _ This is not happening _ .

“But—”

“You will be notified of any changes upon council review, but if I were you...I wouldn’t count on it.” The man smiled cruelly. “You are on work restriction awaiting trial for breaking ordinance number 735-1. I’m sure you’re familiar—”

“Of course I’m  _ fucking _ familiar with it,” Wonho snapped, cutting off the other man’s gloating.

The man’s expression hardened into something unreadable but undeniably dangerous. “I’d tread  _ very _ carefully if I were you, Wonho.” The man said in warning. “This is your first offense, but the consequences can be severe, to...dissuade any repeat offenses.”

The man smiled again, making Wonho’s blood boil, but he held his tongue. He was very familiar with the laws governing Travel, and knew better than to test the patience of this particular task force. They had gained a reputation since their instatement the year before, and not a good one.

Behind him, the man who had initially restrained him released the bonds holding his wrists, but Wonho made no move to get up. He didn’t have the heart to. The three men each took the time to sneer at him on their way out, but Wonho was too numb to care. He simply hung his head and waited for them to shut the door to his room on their way out.

He sat like that for a full minute, his mind spinning desperately but getting him nowhere. Eventually, he stood and made his way to the showers. 

He clung to the memories he had of his night with Shownu as he stepped under the warm jet of water and leaned heavily with his hand braced against the wall. He thought about the formal spar that he would miss, all of his training that would now amount to nothing, but most of all...he thought of Shownu. It wasn’t fair. To finally be given a taste of what he ultimately couldn’t have.

It felt like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him, but he couldn’t think of any way around his situation. He was stuck in 2047 for the foreseeable future, all alone.

Wonho couldn’t hold

back

his tears anymore, so he let them silently fall under the shower spray. 

After he had toweled off and was back in his room, he purposefully dressed back into his clothes from the night before. They still smelled like Shownu. He curled up on his bed and breathed in the scent of the other boy, wishing more than anything that he had just stayed. There was nothing for him in 2047 and everything in 2017— and now he couldn’t go back. He would miss the formal spar, he would disappoint Shownu, and then...the other boy would move on. Without him.

Wonho curled up tighter on his bed and buried his face in the neck of his shirt, inhaling deeply. He laid like that for what seemed like hours, not caring that the world was moving on without him. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Wonho felt deep in his heart that he and Shownu were irrevocably connected. But now they were separated. How could that be? How could he hurt this much?

He eventually fell into a restless sleep, his last waking thoughts of Shownu. Wonho dreamt of a man he didn’t recognize standing in the rain, a black umbrella keeping him dry and obscuring his face in shadow. As Wonho watched, the rain stopped, frozen in midair, until it actually began falling  _ up _ . He was vaguely aware that he was dreaming but, like all dreamers, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the spectacle before him. His view closed in on the man, but Wonho could only see an indistinct profile. And yet...he felt that undeniable connection again and suddenly was certain that they knew each other somehow.

He tried to call out, but his voice was gone and he could only watch the man standing in the rain, a deluge that defied gravity, until eventually he sank into a blessedly dreamless sleep.


	8. Minhyuk

2015

Minhyuk

walked past the tables and chairs of Traveler Cafe to the front door and flipped the sign so that it read ‘open’. Another day had officially begun.

He stepped outside to stand in the early morning sunlight and a light breeze ruffled his hair. It was a beautiful day, but Minhyuk found himself unable to properly enjoy it. He reflexively looked in the direction of the bus stop. It had been three days since his first Traveling experience and it was starting to seem like it would be his last as well.

There had been no sign of Changkyun, but he couldn’t help the hope that still swelled in his chest when he thought about the other boy. Minhyuk missed him. He couldn’t help it. There had been a real connection between them, and even though their encounter had been brief, it had completely turned his world upside down.

He walked back into the cafe but as soon as the door had closed behind him it opened again, the small bell announcing the arrival of his first customer.

“Welcome to Traveler Cafe,” he said, turning around and plastering a smile on his face. His voice sounded mechanical, but he forced his way through the motions. “What can I get started for you?”

“I believe you have something of mine?” the man said. “I left my watch here, but I was too busy to come back for it until now.”

Minhyuk’s jaw dropped. It was the Traveler. “I...um, yeah. I have your watch. It’s, ah...look, I’m really sorry, but it kind of...broke.” Minhyuk studied his shoes. “I can pay to have it fixed, I just...it was an accident—”

“That’s okay, Minhyuk,” the man said with a smile. “It’s not a big deal. It needed a tune up anyway, and I happen to know an excellent watchmaker.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk said lamely. “That’s...good. I guess. Let me go grab it for you, I’ll be right back.”

Minhyuk hurried to his counter and pretended to rummage around, pulling the watch out of his pocket as he did so. He had wanted to keep the watch safe, but if he was being honest with himself, he was really clinging to his last connection to Changkyun. He walked back to where the man was waiting patiently and he reluctantly handed over the watch.

“Thank you, Minhyuk,” the man said politely.

“No problem,” Minhyuk muttered. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink? It’s on the house—”

“I’m afraid I have to get going,” the man said. “But before I do...did you find what you were looking for?”

Minhyuk stared at him blankly. “What do you mean?”

“The watch. You used it, right?”

Minhyuk felt color rise to his cheeks, answering for him. “I

didn’t

mean to,” he said in a small voice. “It just...happened.”

“But did you find what you were looking for? When you Traveled, I mean.”

“I wasn’t looking for anything,” Minhyuk said honestly, thinking of Changkyun, “but yeah, I found it.”

“Good,” the man replied. “And Minhyuk?”

“Yeah?”

“He tried to get back to you. I just...needed you to know that he tried.”

“Changkyun?” Minhyuk asked, startled. “How do you

know

that? How do you know about any of this?”

“That’s all I can tell you,” the man said with an apologetic smile. He turned to go, but Minhyuk grabbed his sleeve.

“Is Changkyun okay?” he blurted desperately. “Those three men—”

“They took his watch,” the man said carefully, “but he wasn’t hurt.”

“That’s...that’s good. Okay. Thank you.” Minhyuk released his hold on the man’s sleeve.

“You’re welcome, Minhyuk. And...I’m sorry that it didn’t turn out the way you hoped.”

Minhyuk didn’t know what to say to that, so he just nodded. The man turned to leave and Minhyuk watched him go, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

 

\---

 

Three weeks later, There was a knock on the door to Minhyuk’s apartment. Minhyuk checked the clock to confirm the late hour. He wasn’t expecting anyone...

_ Who could that be? _ He wondered. Sighing, Minhyuk left the  _ finally _ comfortable position he had been reading in and went to see who it was. 

He opened the door with his gaze focused at eye level and it took him a moment to realize that there was no one there. Frowning, his attention fell to his front step. There was a small package sitting there, wrapped in green paper and topped with a metallic silver bow.

_ A present? _ He asked himself.  _ From who? _

Minhyuk stared at the mysterious little box for several seconds before curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the present and brought it inside his apartment, letting the door click softly shut behind him. Minhyuk walked back to his couch and sat, tucking his feet underneath him and cradling the present delicately in his lap.

It was lighter than he had expected, and as he turned it over in his hands to look for

any

clue as to the sender, he heard a muffled clattering as the box’s contents shifted inside. Carefully, Minhyuk unwrapped the box and opened it. 

He stared, not quite believing his eyes. Inside was the watch he had broken, restored to perfect working order. There was something else too. Tucked inside the band he noticed a small slip of paper. He unfolded it with shaking hands and read the cursive scrawled there.

_ Dear Minhyuk, _

_ I think you can put this watch to _

_ better _

_ use than I have. I hope you find what you’re looking for again and that you’ll get to keep it this time. Best of luck. _

_ Hyungwon _

Minhyuk read the words a couple of times and then leaned against the back of his couch so that he could stare at the ceiling contemplatively. Hyungwon must be the Traveler from his cafe, there was no other explanation. But why had he given Minhyuk his watch?

So many questions, and the only person he could think to ask was two years in the future. But with this watch...Minhyuk stared at the watch in wonder, realizing what this gift truly meant. Changkyun couldn’t come back to him, but he could go to Changkyun. He could find a way to bring Changkyun back to 2015 and then they wouldn’t have to be apart. Ever since meeting Changkyun, he had realized just how lonely his quiet life was. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. But more importantly...he didn’t have to be.

Minhyuk decided that in the morning he would use the watch. He would use it to find Changkyun and they would figure out what to do next. Together. Minhyuk grinned, feeling a spark in his heart and a purpose that he could latch on to. He didn’t know what that would look like, but he had to trust that this watch would bring them back together. He  _ had _ to try.

_ Thank you, Hyungwon, wherever you are _ , he thought.  _ Thank you for giving me a second chance _ .


	9. Jooheon

2017

Jooheon

leaned forward against his worktable and rested his chin on folded arms. It was a quiet day at the shop, which was probably for the best— it was the two-year anniversary of the car crash that had killed his best friend and he didn’t have the heart to focus on the watches cluttering his work space.

Had it really been two years? How was that possible? It felt like yesterday that he and Kihyun had gone to the beach for a long weekend as a break from their studies. They had been so happy, not knowing that they had so little time left together. They were supposed to be best friends forever. Forever was supposed to last so much longer than it had.

Jooheon sighed wearily. He

wished

he could rein in the memories, but there was no stopping them. He missed Kihyun so much that it hurt to breathe.

There was a knock at his reception window and Jooheon looked up to see a man standing there uncomfortably, cradling a watch in his hands.

“Can I help you?” Jooheon asked tiredly.

“I hope so,” the man said. “Can you take a look at my watch? Maybe...maybe you can fix

it.”

Jooheon rolled his chair to the window and accepted the watch curiously. “What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s late,” the man mumbled vaguely. “I can come back tomorrow, I know you’re busy.”

“Sure thing,” Jooheon said distractedly, studying the watch. “What kind of watch is this? I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“I have to go,” the man said quietly. “Just...be careful with it.”

Jooheon blinked. “Of course,” he promised. “I’ll have it ready for you tomorrow.

could

I get your name?”

“Hyungwon,” the man replied. “Thank you, Jooheon.”

Jooheon looked up at the man, surprised. “Do we know each other?”

“We met a long time ago,” Hyungwon said carefully. “Practically another lifetime.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you,” Jooheon said honestly. Now that he thought about it, there  _ was _ something familiar about Hyungwon— he just couldn’t place what it was.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyungwon said. “Just...be careful with the watch, okay?”

“I will,” Jooheon promised again. “See you tomorrow.”

Hyungwon gave a small wave before retreating downstairs, the bell on the door announcing his exit. Jooheon couldn’t remember it ringing before; he must

have

been too wrapped up in thoughts of Kihyun.

Scooting back to his worktable, Jooheon turned the watch over in his hands. It was in excellent condition, the hands ticking steadily and the face polished to a shine. He checked the time against the many watches around him and was surprised to find no discrepancies in the time or speed of the hands. As far as he could tell, this watch was working perfectly...but why would someone bring a watch to a watchmaker if there was nothing to fix?

_ He must have _

_ been _

_ mistaken _ , Jooheon thought. He wished he had thought to ask for a phone number so that he could let Hyungwon know there was nothing he could do. He would have to wait until tomorrow.

And yet… There was something about the watch that nagged at the back of Jooheon’s mind. Something about the scroll wheels…”Of course,” he whispered, smacking his forehead. “This is a Traveler’s watch.” The trigger on the side, the wheels displaying the year— how had he not realized right away?

_ Kihyun would have loved this _ , he thought sadly.

A dangerous thought whispered through his mind. He could use the watch to see Kihyun again. Jooheon shook his head briskly, but he couldn’t unthink it. He argued with himself. The watch wasn’t his to use, he couldn’t just Travel...but he could. With this watch he had the ability, if not the right, to see his best friend again.

He couldn’t not take this chance. He had to try.

If he had gotten the watch on a

different

day, he would never have even considered using it, but as it was…

Jooheon scrolled the year to read 2015 and held the watch carefully against his chest, closing his eyes. Before he could back out, he squeezed the trigger.


End file.
